danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brown Boss Box Germ
Colour problem The colour #986500 of this enemy is the same as the Brown X Walker. Should we: # Change this into "Brown Boss Box Germ" or # Change "Brown X Walker" into "Yellow X Walker"? EDIT: adding colour as reference: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa [[User:Ivan247| Ivan247]][[User talk:Ivan247| Talk Page]] 05:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :That looks more brown than yellow to me. ______[[User talk:$igma|T]][[User:$igma|Σ]] 05:44, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :I vote for changing the color name of the boss to brown. I thought it was iffy that it was yellow initially, too... [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 08:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Brown. [[User:Yathimc|Yathimc]] ([[User talk:Yathimc|talk]]) 15:56, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :I've already treated this enemy as the Brown Boss Box Germ for convenience. In the unlikely event that we choose to keep its name, I will change the links back. ______[[User talk:$igma|T]][[User:$igma|Σ]] 18:08, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :I always thought that this was unusual. +1 vote for Brown Boss Box Germ. Seems like everyone agrees to change it. [[User:Cazaam|Cazaam]] ([[User talk:Cazaam|talk]]) 22:16, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :Uh...this looks more like Olive than anything else. Just saying... [[User:Omega16|Omega16]] ([[User talk:Omega16|Talk]]) 22:28, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, NOW I see what's going on. ::986500 is a color we haven't used enough to have a permanent color name. Looking at it here is an Olive color (which, however, only has 989800 for all enemies except the [[Olive Boss Star Eel]], with 989832, and the [[Olive Gel Dragon]], which has it's unique code because it's naming the eye color for some dumb reason), however looking at the real page, I can see everyone calling it Brown because unlike other underwater stages, this is red water, which is mixing into the 986500 color to show a brown color instead of keeping its own color stable. ::My conclusion is very simple: It definitely isn't yellow, but in the case of Olive or Brown, I suggest a revote entirely simply due to the red water tainting the actual color shown to some extent. [[User:Omega16|Omega16]] ([[User talk:Omega16|Talk]]) 22:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Gel enemies are named after their lighter colours like other enemies are. It's just that their darker colour doesn't have an outline unlike other heads. [[User:Cazaam|Cazaam]] ([[User talk:Cazaam|talk]]) 23:11, January 6, 2016 (UTC) : Here's the enemy without the red background. Hope this will help the decision. EDIT: Here's the version with the red background, compare them. [[User:Cazaam|Cazaam]] ([[User talk:Cazaam|talk]]) 23:22, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :If [[Create]] squares were enemies, and they had a leader, this would be what it looks like. ______[[User talk:$igma|T]][[User:$igma|Σ]] 02:35, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Vote (POLL CLOSED, NO MORE VOTES) Per request of Omega, I'll put this voting campaign here. Cast your vote by signing and editing at its appropriate section. You may add an opinion but this is optional. Vote will last for 24 hours as of this edit, maybe longer unless intervened. 03:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I guess the favor still goes to Brown. From this point on, Unicode color 986500 will be Brown. If you don't mind, I'll close this poll 3 hours early and set the motion in tow. [[User:Omega16|Omega16]] ([[User talk:Omega16|Talk]]) 00:40, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Brown *I choose Brown because it looks more reddish than the conventional Olive color. 03:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) *I second this notion. [[User:DMSwordsmaster|DMSwordsmaster]] [[User Talk:DMSwordsmaster|Talk]] 04:54, January 7, 2016 (UTC) *Olive generally is brown with a greenish tint. Since the color is a lot more red than green, I would call this brown (especially after looking at it). The only enemies that are "brown", however, are the [[Brown X Walker|enemy with the same color]] and [[Brown Shield Bat|another who is equally red and green, a quality of what is considered "olive" here]]. In fact, all "olive" enemies have equal red and green. This enemy does not. Therefore, it's brown. ______[[User talk:$igma|T]][[User:$igma|Σ]] 05:02, January 7, 2016 (UTC) *[[User:Yathimc|Yathimc]] ([[User talk:Yathimc|talk]]) 16:41, January 7, 2016 (UTC) *Sigma is right. This enemy has differing amounts of red and green in its colour. As for the "[[Brown Shield Bat]] ", I'd say that is more khaki than anything. [[User:Cazaam|Cazaam]] ([[User talk:Cazaam|talk]]) 16:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) *...yet we do not use khaki in our naming system because that will make everything overly complicated (we have enough colour names as it stands). This enemy is most certainly brown, not yellow, even when it has a yellow body. -[[User:Fire InThe Hole|Fire]] 17:09, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Olive Yellow (keep as is) Other (specify)=